


The Strange Mirror

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, adorableness, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans finds a very peculiar mirror...with a little help from a certain someone trying to get his favourite couple together.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/124846006283/the-strange-mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Mirror

**16\. Illusion in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

Lily Evans stood there, tilting her head slightly as she stared at the mirror…or what she had thought was a mirror.

She was looking at a young family, one with a son and a daughter… Her family. Her son. Her daughter. Well, her reflection’s. Lily glanced up at the mirror’s inscription but found herself confused at the writing. What kind of mirror was this?

Lily glanced at the mirror again, taking a moment to glance at the man standing next to her older-self reflection. He looked…familiar…too familiar for her liking.

“Lily?” James Potter peered in through the door down the hall and Lily tore herself away from the strange mirror to go see him. 

“I’m here! Something wrong, James?” She asked, smiling.

He shook his head, grinning. “Just that you’re late for Heads’ duty. Not expecting me to do  _all_  those head duties on my own do you?” He laughed, glancing around the dark old classroom. “What’re you doing in here anyways? Not snogging someone are you?” He wriggled his eyebrows, making them both laugh.

Lily smirked “Maybe I was. Let’s go now and give them some time to run back to their common room.” She teased, walking past him and down the hall.

While James peered into the room, curious as to whether or not she really was snogging someone, Lily thought about the man in the mirror…

He looked strangely like James. Same ruffled and messy hair, same eyes… _really nice…dreamy sort of eyes_ , she thought to herself, shaking her head quickly. The man in her mirror wore glasses, so did James. The man in her mirror smiled just like James did…

Lily scrunched her nose at the laughable thought of her ending up with James Potter, with a young son and daughter. What a strange illusion it was.

When James caught up with her and started talking to her, making jokes and nudging her like he does with his friends, Lily wondered…

What kind of powerful illusion did that mirror have to be to make her wish that what happened in the mirror would come true?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wandered through the halls, smiling to himself. He had put the Mirror of Erised where Lily Evans had been sure to find it but he put it away hastily before someone else found it.

Through the next couple of days, Albus saw Lily browsing for books about magical mirrors and he chuckled to himself, overhearing her talking about what she had seen in the mirror to her best friend, Marlene McKinnon. So. Albus Dumbledore was right again. This made him smile even more.

When the gossip about Lily Evans and James Potter had officially become a couple were finally proved true when McGonagall told him about catching them snogging in the hallway, Dumbledore felt a happiness burst inside of him.

After all, Lily Evans and James Potter were his favourite couple in all of Hogwarts, even before they  _became_  a couple. 


End file.
